Brewing Trouble
by Mondwachter
Summary: Edited and posted once more. I am hacking off the last five chapters simply because I did not want them in the first place, but I can edit and post them if you guys really want them back. I own nothing and there is SLIGHT zoophilia as this is a transformation fic, but it doesn't last long. Enjoy! ...Again...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One, Potions Gone Awry

The day had started out normal, perhaps a bit rowdier that usual at breakfast, but normal all the same…until it came time for his potion's class. Now, Harry, despite what some might think, truly did enjoy his potion's class. All the different scents and smells of various plants, bubbling brews, and odd ingredients always seemed to catch Harry in their own spell. The gentle sound of boiling liquid contrasting with the sharp repetitive chop of a knife on a cutting board, or the subtle grinding noise while he turned an ingredient into a fine powder soothed Harry's frazzled nerves greatly. Yes, Harry was a closet potion lover, yet besides a good long solo flight on his broom of a nice walk in the Forbidden Forest, Harry had very little else that could truly calm him down.

Yet, in spite of all this, Harry was at best, mediocre, barely able to brew a high-level potion without Hermione or Professor Snape looming over his shoulder. Even then, the potion itself might be weak or defective. Harry sighed softly, the sound drowned out by several students preparing their own ingredients at different phases of the new potion Snape had taught them. Before him, his cauldron: filled with an amber colored liquid, clear like a rich pot of honey, an almost sweet mouth-watering scent rising up in fresh little waves every time a bubble popped. Perhaps if it had been a different sort of potion, Harry would not have felt so disappointed with himself, but this was not a different potion. His emerald gaze drifted to his right, peering subtly at Hermione's cauldron. His heart wrenched slightly when he found hers to be the perfect shade of lavender the book and Snape had described, the center starting to spiral with a deep navy blue as it entered the next phase correctly. Tearing his eyes from the sight and fighting back his jealousy, he checked on Ron's in the same fashion only to find that while far from Hermione's, the red head at least was close to the color purple.

Harry stared at his cauldron, wondering how he could have botched his potion so badly that it looked more like a godly form of honey rather than a complex long lasting cooling potion that his friends had more or less achieved. Looking down, he found that he had used up the ingredients given, his brewing at an end with a completely different result. Harry scowled and moved to stand; reaching blindly for the vile he would have had to place a sample of his potion in any way. A pained yelp broke over the peaceful and busied sounds of potion making as Harry accidentally smacked the scalding hot cauldron. The ebony haired youth snatched his hand back reflexively, knocking his book into the cauldron hard enough to send it pitching towards his feet.

Ron and Hermione gasped and scrambled back out of shock as the heavy cauldron toppled their friend, coating him in the contents that had once filled it. Harry, expecting to be burned horribly, went limp in confusion as the golden liquid washed over him, pleasantly warm and relaxing, soothing him to the point of nearly falling asleep in the thick mixture. The cauldron had merely clipped Harry, clanging to the ground and rolling slightly as the last of failed potion pooled about the now lethargic Harry.

Severus Snape, normally vigil over his class, was busy looking over the newest commissions for his potions with a dark scowl. It was not until he heard Potter's cry of pain did he pull away from the large stack of parchments, his dark onyx eyes going wide with alarm as Harry went down, potion and all. Ignoring the immediate red flag of the foreign substance coating his student, Snape barked out an icy command for one of the other students to fetch Poppy. As he waited, Snape took a sample of the potion, tucking it away in his robes before casting a thorough cleaning charm over Harry, hoping it would at least reveal any obvious side effects of the brew the youth had created.

The last thing Harry could remember was the dark worried eyes of Severus looking him over while keeping the same sneering expression that seemed to blame him for his current predicament. Harry smiled slightly at the strange mix of expressions before going completely limp, darkness swallowing up his mind.

~Tilde Time Skip~

(Switching To More or Less Snape Oriented View)

Severus paced slowly in his room, most of his attire gone save for his black slacks and a crisp button down he normally wore beneath his all black outer shell. Severus waited for the results of a spell designed to break down a potion and give a brief description on what it did impatiently. Contrary to belief, Snape deeply cared for Harry, this out of character emotion sprouting back when Severus finally figured out that Potter wasn't like James, or Lily for that matter, but a completely unique person all his own. After that, Severus found himself watching Harry closely, trying to satiate the growing need to figure Potter out, to know what made the ebony haired youth tick so to speak. Had he been anywhere else in the world with the emerald-eyed male, Severus would have been far gentler in his quest to decode Harry. Yet, the Slytherin headmaster found himself at Hogwarts, his reputation of that of a wrathful and harsh teacher to any other house student, while strict and merely icy to his own snakes.

Now, thanks to this reputation, Harry seemed to have gotten the idea that merely asking him for help would have deducted points from Gryffindor. Severus sighed and leaned against a wall heavily, his face bearing a mask of barely contained weariness and worry over Potter. He clutched at the front of his shirt, as if trying to grasp some sort of understanding as his mind flashed back to what had happened once he used the cleaning charm.

Severus turned his attentions to the entryway, watching with an impassively icy, if not annoyed expression on his pale features. A soft gasp from Granger swung his gaze back to Potter. At first, he merely dismissed it as the bushy haired girl's shock of Harry promptly passing out, onyx eyes narrowing when he caught a soft shimmer of gold reflecting off the youth's sun kissed skin. It was an unnatural shade, as well as far too shiny to be natural on a mere mortal human. Focusing a bit closer, Snape went rigid when he found that not only had a thin layer of the potion had remained on Potter, but that it was growing rapidly, spreading and hardening swiftly.

Severus felt a cold chill run down his spine as the thought of Harry actually perishing under the strange side effect of the spell. The distraught professor tried everything he could think of to at least slow down the rate of growth the shell of living golden stone, if not get rid of it completely. Each time, the stone like material reflected the spell, enchantment, charm, or hex. Any sort of potion slid off the pristine surface like water over a perfectly smooth gem. By the time Poppy had arrived, an amber gold shell at least six inches thick was all that remained of Harry.

Severus sat down on his bed, the rich forest green silk gathering and pulling delicately in response. He rubbed his forehead that same chilling sensation rippling down his spine yet again when he remembered Albus coming to him in person to tell him that while the growth of the potion induced shell had ceased; Harry remained trapped within easily three feet of the strange golden stone. It was after that, many people tried to free the-boy-who-lived. Some even resorted to explosive measures to mar the pristine surface of the stone shell even in the slightest. None had even left so much as a smudge on the smooth polished surface.

Suddenly, a soft musical tone shattered the tense silence in Severus' quarters, a sound that signaled his spell was complete. The ebony haired male rushed to the next room, a quill made from a raven feather scratching busily at a sheet of parchment. Hopeful eyes gazed down at the neat elegant scrawl, those same eyes turning cold with anger when the spell resulted in turning up an unknown potion. Yet, the anger Severus felt was not for the spell. No, it was for himself. The spell he had used was specific to each caster. Drawing upon their own knowledge to break down and identify a potion so they could do other things. It was in his own lack of knowledge, that the spell had failed leaving Severus with yet another mystery. Snape sagged, his normally perfect and graceful posture, slumped as he curled up on the bed, his heart and mind despairing at the fate his student and secret care had succumbed to from his lack of attention.

~Tilde Jump Thing~

(Back To a More or Less Harry Oriented View)

Harry shifted, feeling cramped, but comfortable, warm and protected in what felt like a cocoon of thick blankets. He blinked sleepily, growing uncomfortably warm. At first, he thought he might have been face down in a Gryffindor blanket, nothing but a golden hue filling his sight. He inhaled deeply hoping to catch any sort of remaining scent of Snape he may have picked up in the brooding male's potions class. Yes, Harry, not only a secret potion lover; was a secret Severus Snape lover as well. Any sort of daydream of the mysterious and often frigid man cut short when the same scent of the failed potion he had made filled his senses. Gone was the alluring sweetness of before. Now it was sickly, sticky, and sweet stench that reminded Harry of that time Ron thought he could combine several candies together to make one super candy. Harry groaned in disgust and struggled to get out of the mass of blankets he that trapped him. Curling in tightly, the emerald-eyed male kicked out sharply, hoping that he would force the blankets to loosen up.

To his great surprise, his one of his legs broke through the bottom sharply, a loud crack echoing not only in his little cocoon; but also in the entire room where he slept. The shock of the sound did not still him for long, the sudden need to get out causing him to wriggle and writhe, kicking and clawing at the walls of golden blankets. Soon, one of his hands punched through, his other tearing at the hole there as he kicked almost feebly at the hole at the bottom. He cried out pitifully, the noise a strange mix between a mewling of a cat and a soft chirp of a bird. This odd sound did not faze Harry, but only increased his struggles when no one seemed to answer.

With a sudden, and rather ungraceful, thrash of his body, Harry finally broke free of those confounded blankets, floundering about to right himself in the bed. As soon as he rolled on his belly, Harry paused, even moving his head about felt awkward, as if the movement itself was new. Looking down at the bed, he froze, his emerald gaze locked on a pair of ebony hand like paws, all five semi-flexible digits tipped with a rather nasty looking claw. Harry clenched his hands nervously, his fear bubbling up further when the paws curled slightly in response, easily shredding the fabric beneath them with those smooth polished claws.

Harry whimpered and shrunk back, panicking when the paws moved back as well. Harry looked around wildly, trying to find the beast that owned the paws. Yet, to his despair, he only found other parts of the animal, but not the whole thing. Behind him was a long slender tail, covered in a thick, but soft looking fur that ended in a sort of exaggerated lion like tail tuft, a sort crest following the spine of the tail, growing just a bit longer as it went until the tail was out of sight. On either side of him were black wings, like a raven's yet absent of the blue or purple hue, fluttering madly as he struggled to find the main body of the beast. Looking back behind him as far as he could, he caught sight of a feline, or perhaps vulpine, like body covered in the same thick inky fur as the tail. The crest towards the middle of the back was only about two to three inches in length, sticking up in a tousled sort of way.

When he looked back far enough to catch sight of the start of the creature's shoulders, it hurt Harry too much to keep his neck twisted in such a tight angle. Switching to a new angle, Harry carefully ducked his head past the paws and looked at what seemed to be underneath of him. A furred belly greeted his sight, the shade more of an inky gray than black. A pair of slender hind legs grew gracefully from the lithe body, secretly hiding muscle on the thin frame. The rear paws resembled something more like a cat, the claws there retracted, but still peeking through just enough to show off the sharp claws. Looking up just a bit higher, Harry blushed when he found something, or some things, that proved the creature to be a definite male. The emerald-eyed youth sighed and grumbled softly, the thing that was somehow above, below, and on either side of him growling loud enough to drown his own noises out. Harry suddenly paused, as though watching someone spelling puzzle pieces to fall seamlessly into place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Sleepless Snake Discovers Secret

Harry shook his head, not believing the denial he had just experienced. He was a wizard for gods' sake; he probably should have at least considered a transformation a possibility when doused with that botched potion. He growled again and looked around, his enhanced eyesight catching the soft reflective surface of a mirror left neglected on his bedside table. Trilling softly to himself in satisfaction of his find, he trotted over, well tried to trot at least. Harry, forgetting that he now had to move on four legs, tumbled and tripped, his new limbs instantly caught and tangled up in the sheets. With a sharp cry of brief panic and mostly frustration, the student turned creature flailed, his sharp claws only serving to entangle him further as they shredded new holes for him catch and tangle.

Harry cried out shrilly, the high-pitched whine full of exasperation same sort of fear he felt in his single digit years, vulnerable and hapless to any passing danger. Harry mewled and thrashed against the sheets, one of his wings stretching through a larger hole before he twisted wrong and trapped there, its mate straining to join it and save Harry from the awkward angle of the feathered limbs. Suddenly, he was exhausted, his thin form going limp in the ragged sheets, his body twisted and turned uncomfortably. Emerald gems sparked with anger at his own helplessness, his tail twitching spastically, yet uselessly, beneath him in annoyance. Despite this precedent emotion, the cold chill of fear of abandonment and susceptibility to predators seeped from some primal part of his mind, dousing the flame of anger.

No quaking pitifully, Harry tried a new tactic, crying out as loud as he could and hope a friend found him before anyone with bad intentions did.

~Tilde View Jump~

(More or Less Severus Oriented View)

Severus had been pacing in his quarters for nearly three hours, his body aching to sit down, yet his mind was racing with half formed plans to try to free the boy from his golden prison. He paused at the thought of the amber gold shell and chuckled dryly. How appropriate, a golden tomb for the golden boy. His sudden burst of humor only served to sober Severus, making him aware of his time wasting efforts to save Potter.

It is no good,' He thought to himself, 'To be pacing in the dungeons when I can be working. Perhaps I can chip off a few slivers of the shell to study…'

With this small flame of hope sputtering to life, Snape pivoted on his heel, the ever dramatic flair of his robes present as he swiftly and purposely strode off towards the infirmary. What he found sent a cold wave of fear washing down his tall lean form, further paling his sun-starved skin into something that appeared sickly rather than showing off that Severus was more of a recluse than anything else. The bed, enlarged and strengthened to support the gold egg shaped stone holding Harry captive, was surprisingly empty save for a few shattered sections of the shell, small pieces that came now where near the amount surround Harry. It almost looked like someone had decided to blast it with an incendiary shot and succeeded. Severus rushed over, dark obsidian eyes scanning the mess intensely for any signs of what happened amidst the rather sharp looking fragments. So far, all he could see what remained of the boy was tattered clothes bundled up at one end of the bed as if kicked there. A soft cry caught his attention, his gaze snapping to a small black mass tangled up in the sheets. It mewled and struggled weakly, acting as though it had been calling for hours after wearing itself out fighting the ruined white sheets.

Baffled, Snape reached forward, his long slender fingers cautious and ready to pull back, as he moved to free the creature. The moment he brushed what seemed to be a wing; it froze, waiting, silent, as if stuck fast by fear, fear that Severus was foe rather than friend. Moving slowly, Severus started to untangle the poor thing, maneuvering its limbs and pulling or tearing fabric when he needed until a frazzled cat size beast sat before him, emerald eyes wide and full of relief as he looked upon his savior. Harry forgotten for the time, Snape looked the little beast over. From what he could tell, it was a dragon, covered from nose to tail in a dense fur coat as black as his own hair. Its paws, belly, and from what he saw handling the wings, were a dark grey, differing only slightly from the black. Topping its spine was a fur crest, the fur there stiffer, standing almost erect, but still slightly tousled. For the most part, the crest looked like a Mohawk until it dissolved into a messy mop of fur on its head or plumed into a silky looking tail tuft. The fur seemed thicker along the chest, shaggier, but still stirring a need for Severus to touch it. A top the little creature's head were a pair of small horns, straight yet slightly curved, jutting out behind a pair of large ears that seemed to fit proportionally. It stood and toddled closer, as if unsure of its own feet and nuzzled his hand in appreciation. The movement was shy, almost hesitant, acting like one of his students afraid to give thanks in the understanding he might dock point for something so trivial. He let it nuzzle him, his mind already deriving a conclusion.

Honestly, only a first year might not get the simple puzzle laid out before them, even if the conclusion was a bit farfetched. With only the fragments of shell, Harry's clothes, a little larger than an average cat sized dragon left on the bed, and none of the alarms set on the infirmary entrances going off; Severus came to the one conclusion that the creature before him was actually Harry himself. Wanting to test this, he waited until the little beast turned away, looking about curiously now that it had a guardian of some sort watching over it. Severus' voice was low, barely higher than a whisper, and barely bordering the line of something along the lines of seductive or provocative.

"Potter…"

He called gently, his eyes narrowing to catch the stiffening of the small form, an ear turning in restrained acknowledgement. Hiding smirk, he called again.

"Harry…"

This time the little thing could not help but look back at him, the mop of fur hiding its forehead shifting to the side to reveal a thin white scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Snape smiled softly, the expression requiring only a small up turning of the corners of his mouth, it was a foreign expression, but one that only Harry seemed to drag out of him at the strangest of times. The smile was not smug, but warm and inviting, like a parent who had found their child asleep, or a lover looking down on their beloved with adoration. This caused Harry to perk his ears in curiosity as he inched closer. Rearing on his hind legs, the youth turned dragon placed his forepaws gently on Severus' stomach, looking up with sad eyes.

"Is that really you Harry?"

It nodded.

"Did you wake up like this, or did someone hex you?"

Harry nodded once, agreeing to the first half of the question, before nuzzling the ebony haired male, seeking comfort. Severus hid his surprise at Harry's apparent coherency, most tales he heard about people waking in animal bodies often ended in them going mad or submitting to their primal half of their brain, keeping what intelligence they needed from their human life to survive. Then again, those people had been lost for days without finding another human soul to protect or guide them. From what he could tell, Harry had only been this for about an hour. Picking the frightened male, Severus cradled him in his arms, allowing Harry to bury his face into his shirt while his claws dug small holes into his sleeves. Snape was about to head back to his quarters and inform Albus in the morning when the old wizard himself appeared, that same mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Even in his old age, Albus practically glided across the floor, his heavy robes flowing almost weightlessly behind him.

"I see Harry has hatched from his shell."

Albus said in a sagely, but humorous tone, his head tilting down slightly as he gave Severus one of his all-knowing looks. Snape merely looked away, hugging Harry a little closer to his body. Albus chuckled.

"Do not worry Severus, he will not be taken away to be tested on in some mediwitch or wizard lab for a cure to his transformation. I knew this was going to happen the moment I saw what was afflicting him. Harry will change back in time my friend." He paused to pop a licorice snap in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing and continuing. "For now, I think it is Harry's best interest if he stayed with you under your care, but you have to if you do not wish to."

Severus shook his head mutely and absent mindedly stroked Harry's neck, his tensions lessening some when he felt the stiff, but soft and silky fur beneath his hand. Albus said nothing further, only smiling and disappearing as swiftly as he came, leaving Severus alone with his thoughts and Harry. They both looked at each other, one question written clearly on both of their faces.

'What now?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Dirty Little Surprises

The first few weeks passed slowly, inching by slowly, every day filled with some sort of chaos or another. Within the first week, Harry had managed to tear up his room, his silk sheets full of little holes as well as any other fabric in his quarters, and several vials, potion materials, and other breakables had to replaced do to Harry's natural curiosity. Of course, Snape met the furry little devil with his usual cold fury, cowing the youth turned dragon for about five hours before Harry got into another mess. After nearly turning a pot cultivating some extremely rare and hard to harvest plants into ash with his new found ability to breath small jets of blue and green hued fire, Severus decided to take Harry with him to his classes, hoping that being in different places would at least burn off some of the boy's pent up energy. To Snape's surprise, the emerald-eyed dragon remained on his shoulders most of the time, only leaving his side to fetch a potion ingredient or tool for him. At first, the obsidian haired man feared Harry had submitted to his primal half, becoming more of an independent pet than a person trapped in a dragon body, but that fear swiftly dowsed when Snape had made a curt comment about Gryffindors and received five shallow scratches on his hand.

The week after that was when the other students of the school finally figured out that Harry's prison had shattered, but the original form of Harry had disappeared into thin air, leaving the entire population of the school - minus himself and Albus - in an uproar. Whispers and rumors of all kind surrounding Harry began to crop up by the third week, the initial shock over. Two in particular seemed to dominate the hushed tones and murmurs. One was that Harry had invented a new form of transportation, one that protected the user in an indestructible shell until it sent them far away and shattered afterwards, but Harry had only done this because he was afraid of facing Voldemort. The other stated that the potion had gone wrong because a spy of Voldemort had tampered with Harry's supplies and then went back to get Harry, breaking him out of the shell and using a portkey to flee the scene. Both were utterly ridiculous, but Snape had made no moves, or intended to reveal what really had happened to Harry. If they could not figure it out in the first place, than why bother enlightening them? Honestly, it was against the rules to have a dragon, not matter how small, on school grounds unless it was for a specific event. Moreover, since when did dragons have fur and feathered wings? Sighing, Severus rubbed his temples, the strain of the past weeks starting to wear down on him. Harry trilled quietly, the sound soft and almost musical as he nudged Severus' cheek in sympathy before purring and nuzzling the spot gently.

Snape scratched Harry behind an ear absently, a wry smile tugging at his lips. Had Harry remained human, Severus highly doubted that they would be in the dungeons, in his quarters, and Harry nuzzling his cheek like a kitten…or a seductive lover. The onyx-eyed man jerked away from that thought, shoving it viciously to the back of his mind.

_How can I be possibly thinking of Harry like that when he is stuck like this? Then again how can I not…_

Snape let the thoughts wander as he had done before on a few rare occasions, pale lids fluttering close to let his mind provide a visible image behind shuteyes. The daydream started out innocent, him and Harry lying together on a couch of some sort, the smaller male draped on top of his body like a living blanket. Then his more perverted side reared its head. His mind imagined Harry, raising his head in a seemingly sleepy fashion, a slow dream-caught grin spreading full pink lips to reveal a small flash of white teeth. His dream self appeared to remain asleep, oblivious to what the mischievous emerald-eyed male was plotting. Harry crawled slowly down his body, stopping only when he was comfortably crouched between Severus' legs.

The daydream started to get more provocative as the dream Harry nuzzled his clothed crotch lovingly, a movement so similar to what dragon Harry had done to his cheek. His heartbeat picked up as dream Harry slowly maneuvered his limp shaft from his pants, delicate fingers stroking it lovingly into a semi erect state before giving the tip a small kiss, a devilish tongue snaking out just as he was going to pull away. Emerald eyes flickered up, locking on his dream self, burning with intense lust that made him shiver. Just dream Harry was going to take him into what he could only be a hot moist cavern of sin; a small nudge startled him from his dreamscape, grounding him to reality once more. Snape's eyes were hard and accusing as he looked around, relaxing only mentally when he found it was Harry, a paw prodding his arm. Glancing up at his time keeping spell, Severus stood, moving to the bathroom to prepare for today's classes…and to get rid of a certain problem that had arisen during his daydreaming, silently thanking the gods that he had been wearing his morning robe, the abundant fabric easily hiding his erection.

Snape closed the door, sealing the large bathing room off from the rest of the room. Stepping over the magically prepared bath, Severus discarded his robes and what little sleepwear he wore now that Harry was spending his nights in his bed. A low hiss of pleasured satisfaction forcing its way from his mouth as he sunk into the perfectly hot water, his erection throbbed as the sensation plunged him straight back into his daydream. Indulging himself, Severus let a hand trail sensually down his chest, slowly but surely sliding down to brush against his rigid erection, the heated flesh pulsating almost angrily in his hand as he wrapped his long slender fingers about the base. Small waves of pleasure ghosted over his pleasured starved form as he began to pump, using the hot water as lubrication as he let the imagery of Harry sucking him off carry him closer to the brink. Severus utter a low breathy groan as he toyed with the head, smoothing his thumb over the very tip of his shaft before he moved back down the long thick column of flesh, tracing the large raised vain of the underside of his cock. His other hand reached down to gently cup and massage his sack, a finger gently tracing the sensitive seam, ushering more mind breaking pleasure into his body.

With a low growl, he tightened his hold on his shaft, the slow teasing pace suddenly not enough as he began to pump himself, imagining that rather than his hand, he was enveloped in Harry's tight heat, his hips thrusting in a harsh animalistic fashion, pounding Harry into the most basic forms of submission. Severus grunted, hissing as he suddenly climaxed, sticky strings of pearl colored semen clouding the bath water, something he remedied with a quick cleaning spell. Left feeling considerably more relaxed (some places more than others.) Snape finished up with his bath, making sure to coat his hair in a solution to protect it from other potions or abominations his students might usher into brief existence. Once dressed and preparing to head out, Harry flew over, landing gracefully on his shoulder, emerald green eyes wide and begging to accompany him despite the catastrophe, he had caused his last trip into Snape's potions class. Severus sighed and gently removed the ebony dragon, setting him on his bed.

"This is your punishment Harry; you nearly put the entire room out of commission last time. Don't destroy anything while I'm gone, I'll be back for lunch."

With that, Severus turned on his heel, robes once again flaring dramatically as he exited the room, leaving Harry alone in the dungeons.

~Tilde View Jump~

(More or Less Harry Oriented View)

Harry huffed and sat on the best, toying with the idea of wrecking Snape's sheets again, but decided against it in favor of taking a nap in hopes that it would pass the time faster. When Harry awoke, Severus had yet to return, the time keeping spell long gone during his nap. Pausing, Harry let himself wake fully; using his inner feeding clock to tell him it was nowhere close to lunchtime. Harry sighed, pouting the best a dragon could. It was not fair that Severus had left him here. It was not his fault that he knocked the cauldron over, the kid had pulled his tail, making him jump and pull away. If anything, Snape should have punished the first year, not him! Harry digressed, burying his nose in the sheets that still smelled of Severus. He shuddered and slunk up to the pillow where he knew the smell was the strongest.

Harry had known that Severus' scent was delicious, but with his enhanced senses, he now knew just how godly the man's natural scent was. The heady power of autumn storms, the crisp chill of winter, and a hint of fresh chocolate peppermint leaves all rolled up into one with something uniquely Severus Snape at its very core. Harry inhaled deeply, rubbing his body subconsciously against the silk pillowcase, trying to bath in Snape's scent. A soft shiver rippled down his small form, his fur rising slightly, making the color of his coat seem deeper and more attractive. Unbeknownst to Harry, this was a sign of arousal, a reaction something of his current kind have in the presence of a suitor or potential prize to make them seem more beautiful than the competition. Harry rubbed against the pillow more vigorously, allowing his body to do what it wished, unlike Severus, he needed no steamy dream to get him going, just the man's scent and one of the many choice memories of watching Severus strip down.

Harry keened softly, his body maneuvering itself so that he was straddling the pillow, his forearms linked snuggly around the pillows he began to rock his hips lightly, rubbing his growing arousal against the smooth fabric. The once silent chamber was soon filled with an orchestra of purrs, mewls, pants, and low moans. Harry keened loudly as his shaft slid from his sheath, the hypersensitive organ colliding with the Slytherin green silk. The effect was like a lightning striking his nerves, an explosion of white-hot pleasure burning his inexperienced body to his very core. Harry let out a low keen, the sound echoing off the chamber's walls as Harry approached his zenith. Just as Harry was going to experience his first release that was not completely within the wee hours of the morning when his mind could not fully grasp the rapid roiling sensations burning from the inside out, a loud crash broke the spell. Harry's release spilt onto the pillow, staining the deep green with pearl white, once intense pleasure reduced to nothing more than a thrumming hum in his body as he turned to look at the cause of the crash.

What he found made him freeze, emerald eyes wide in horror when they finally found what had made the noise. Standing in the doorway that separated the bedroom from the main room, Severus stared, his mouth slightly parted in a small sign of his immense shock. The door swung slightly back towards Snape, the force he used to open it propelling it gently back, nudging him in his shoulder and shocking him out of his reverie. Harry's ears pivoted back as he slowly moved away from the pillow, cautious and afraid of Severus' reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Potion Wears Off Sort Of

Severus stared blackly, his mind unable to comprehend what he saw. He had decided that waiting until lunch without checking up on Harry was probably an unwise idea, returning to his chambers when a passing period rolled about after two classes. When he reached his bedroom door, he heard Harry give off a cry of some sort. The noise was not one he heard Harry make before and assumed that the little dragon was in some sort of trouble. Foregoing the usual step of checking his alarms for intruders or unscheduled visitors, Snape swiftly opened the, heavy door only to find Harry rutting against his favorite pillow. Harry looked at him wide fearful eyes as he continued to crawl away from the pillow the evidence that only confirmed what the boy turned dragon had been doing. At first Severus felt a swirl of anger, Harry had just ejaculated on his favored pillow like some horny pet without a mate. The anger quickly settled, replaced by curiosity. Harry was still Harry, but trapped in a form where he could not simply jerk himself off if he became aroused.

Yet this gave rise to a question in Severus. While Severus knew, male teens were hormonal and often subject to unwanted arousal. Where did the boy get the stimuli to get him going? Snape never once owned any sort of dirty magazine, regarding them as wastes of paper and only good for getting a stubborn fire to start without magic, nor did he have any harlequin novels that Harry could possibly read. Perhaps he was picturing girl he had seen before, mentally undressing them until he felt aroused. Then again, Harry never did seem too interested in the female population…or the male population either. Was the boy a narcissist or just not interested divesting himself in any sort of physical pleasure with any one thing. Severus stifled an ungentlemanly snort at that. His pillow was obviously enough to wring out just enough pleasure until completion.

Sighing, Severus decided to stop chasing ideas in his head and confront Harry himself about it. Moving to opposite end of the bed, far from his soiled pillow and closer to Harry, Snape sat down, his expression blank, yet his mind in a whirl as to how to approach this, unfortunately, his mouth had decided before his brain could.

"I see you managed to find some entertainment in my absence."

His tone was dry, a freezing undertone keeping it that way. The tone was one Snape often used with his snakes when they made hazardous mistakes. Severus repressed a sigh and held out a hand to Harry, obsidian eyes locked on emerald orbs. Harry gently nudged his fingertips with his nose, telling Severus silently that he was listening, before butting against the hand in apologizes. Snape picked up Harry gently and set him in his lap, as he often did these past weeks when he wanted to speak to Harry directly. Harry settled himself, peering up at Snape, a mix of fear and confusion swirling about in those emerald green pools.

~Tilde View Jump~

(More or Less Harry Oriented View)

Harry at first had slightly startled when Severus had pulled him into his lap, but welcomed the man's touch all the same. His body subtly starting heat up again, he butted his head against Snape's stomach, his breathing becoming slower, but deeper as he inhaled Severus' scent, the effect almost ten times more potent than trying to do the same to that blasted pillow. He could tell that Severus was unhappy with what he had done, but seemed to have pushed his anger to the side in the need for answers. Snape ran a hand gently down his back, causing him to unfurl his wings subconsciously to allow the onyx eyed male to touch more. The effect for both of them was calming, but did not make Snape drop the matter at hand.

"So Potter…what was it that came over you that made you mate my favorite pillow? I have no provocative materials in my chambers, so I am rather curious as to why you felt the desire to do what you did."

Harry gave him a deadpan look, even as he saw Snape mentally smack himself on the forehead that straight pitched question. How could Harry respond? How could Harry possibly say that he was attracted to Snape to the point where he might even be willing to tackled the man and do to him as he did to the pillow? Harry's ears drooped. On one hand, he could do just that. It would definitely convey he liked his professor on that level. Yet, at the same time, it could disgust Snape and push him away. On the other hand, Harry could somehow tell him it was simple hormones and he could not hold back anymore despite the fact that it had been his first orgasm not caused by a vivid wet dream. Severus gently tweaked one of his ears, getting impatient with Harry's lack of response. Harry mewled softly, tucking his head away from the fingers for a moment. Right now, the logical answer would be the second option, but something within Harry seemed to pin the logical part of his mind, beating it into dust and then blowing it away.

~Tilde Warning~

**Zoophilic pairing turned to eventual human pairing. Skip or scan until desired species coupling.**

Harry shifted, knowing that Severus' eyes were boring into his inky black coat, as he crawled back and wriggled between Snape's legs. Harry shot a stubborn look at Severus, his reptilian like eyes making him seem feral. With just a second of hesitation, Harry pushed his head forward, butting it against the slightly rough texture of the fabric, his paws resting on either leg as he began to nuzzle Severus. Even through the heavy fabric, Snape's scent was over powering, this particular area carrying a musky scent that made Harry shiver with want. Severus went rigid as Harry continued to nuzzle and rub against him, occasionally lapping at the cloth keeping his growing erection contained. From what Harry could tell with his subtle peeks at the potions master's face, Severus felt caught between disbelief, lust, and confusion. With a purr, Harry took great delight in ruining the obsidian haired male's pants, his sharp claws easily slicing through the fabric, yet was careful enough not to graze a most desired part of Severus' anatomy. Harry had to move back slightly as Snape's shaft came free - at only half-mast; it was still a remarkable sight. Pausing to make sure Snape was still in a daze, Harry dove forward, his nose buried in the onyx curls at the base of Severus' shaft, a wing extending to brush against the steadily reddening and swelling tip. Harry gave a loud purr as he inhaled Snape's unique and arousing scent, the heady scent of arousal now lacing it like a divine poison.

Snape did not get a chance to pull Harry away before the pleasurable shock of Harry's hot slick tongue began to lap at his cock, slowly tracing the thick vein on the underside of his stiffening shaft before nuzzling the tip, not caring as the first few beads of pre smeared over his nose. That same tongue lashed out at the glans, toying with the slit in search of more pre. Harry's tail snuck around to wrap loosely around the base, the silk fur a striking contrast to Severus' slightly calloused fingers. As the emerald-eyed dragon toyed with Snape's slit, lapping up the growing amounts of pre, he began to stroke the base. His wings occasionally brushing against various exposed parts of the shaft, making certain he tended to every single inch of the delectable rod in his ministrations. Harry whined softly when he realized that while he could use tongue play, he could not take the throbbing shaft into his mouth, not without the risk of his teeth anyway. He groaned as his mind proffered the image of what his current state could not do, his tail curled tighter about the base. A white-hot heat rippled through Harry's body down to the very tip of his tail, earning a groan from the black dragon. His eyes closed as his body grew numb, feeling neither pleasure nor pain as a strange change took over him.

~Tilde View Jump~

(More or Less Severus Oriented View)

Severus had been waging an inner battle. On one side, there was the need to get back to class and his inner voice screaming at him that a dragon giving its own version of a blowjob was insanely wrong. The other side was pleasure - intense bone melting pleasure and the rival of the first voice telling in that sly seductive whisper that while it was a dragon toying with his shaft; it was Harry nestled between his legs. A soft golden glow tore him away from his inner fight, his attentions now focused on Harry. The little dragon grew steadily brighter. Suddenly the glow became too much, forcing Severus to look away. As soon as it began, it was over, the bed sinking with sudden added weight, his legs pushed further apart to allow for the larger being now tucked between his legs. Snape looked down; dark eyes twin pools of confusion and curiosity. What he found banished those emotions, replacing them with shock and awe. Harry himself straightened slightly, looking himself over. Harry had finally returned to normal…or as normal as the transformation allowed.

The emerald–eyed male was once again human, yet retained his wings, now proportionate to his human body. Harry also managed to keep his horns and ears, a thin trail of ink black fur now grew along his spine, leading down to Harry's new tail. Overall, Harry looked like some sort of sinful demon, his once solidly male form now slender and lithe, no doubt an influence from his dragon shape. Harry looked up shyly, his eyes the same as they had been as a dragon, making Snape shiver with lust.

"Harry…"

He whispered softly, his hands coming up to rest on the younger man's shoulders, readying himself to push Harry away so he could return to his classes. Harry leaned slightly into the touch, watching Severus with a look caught between adoration and lust.

"I need to get back to my classes."

This made Harry pause. At first Snape thought the smaller male was going to oblige him in moving away, but Harry had other plans, ones that made Severus go stiff in surprise and fight back a loud groan of pleasure. Harry pushed further down, taking his still hard and ready shaft deeper into that hot willing mouth. Snape instinctively bucked up into the moist heat, his hands tracing down the youth's back, grazing against Harry's wings. Harry suddenly moaned around Severus' erection as small electric waves of pleasure jolted his system when Severus touched his sensitive wings. Encouraged by this and wanting feel more of those wonderful vibrations; Snape repeated his action, this time with more pressure, massaging the joints of Harry's wings. Harry let his wings unfurl in pleasure as he re-angled himself, suddenly deep throating his professor without warning. This rewarded Harry with a soft breathy moan from Snape, his cock throbbing and releasing copious amounts of pre into the sweet little throat. Harry swallowed reflexively, nearly pushing Severus over the edge.

Not wanting to simply cum from a blowjob, Severus forced himself to push Harry away. The emerald-eyed male looked up in confusion, silently questioning if what he had done really that bad. Snape did not voice and answer, choosing to haul the slender male further onto the bed, swiftly maneuvering Harry onto his hands and knees. Forcing Harry's chest to the bed, Severus ground his erection against Harry's exposed opening, making them both utter sounds of pleasure. Fighting the urge to take the boy, Severus leaned forward his chest grazing Harry's back and wings as he whispered heatedly into the Gryffindor's ear.

"I want you Harry…" He licked the shell of the long fine furred ear the feel almost similar to a normal human ear, making Harry shiver and moan breathily beneath him. "I want to take you, to bury myself within you…" He nipped the shell delicately when Harry's tail pushed against his abdomen, trying to reach his shaft. "And then I want to pound you into the mattress."

With that, Harry moaned loudly, bucking his hips backward, seeking to fulfill Snape's desires. As a hands-on kind of man, Snape merely cast a cleaning charm, and a cloth removal spell, before gently placing his fingertips against Harry's lips.

"Suck."

Was all he said, the one word dripping with lust and a dominating undertone that made Harry shiver and obey. Taking long slender finger into his hot mouth, Harry proceeded to suck, his tongue weaving in and out between each individual finger, teasing Severus further. Restraining himself, Snape pulled his hand at, his cock twitching at the sight to the small string of saliva still connecting his pale digits to Harry's full pink lips. Shifting back slightly, Severus prodded Harry's tight quivering bud, making the youth jerk forward slightly in surprise. Grasping the base of Harry's tail to keep him there, Snape ventured on, circling the opening until he went in for the kill, burying the first finger to the last knuckle before stilling and letting Harry get used to the intrusion. Harry merely whined softly, his wings fluttering as he fought to keep himself still. When the dragon boy wriggled experimentally, Severus began to pump the long digit in and out of the tight heat, his cock twitching at the thought of being buried to the hilt in that deliciously tight passage.

Harry mewled and shuddered, nearly collapsing when Severus hit a certain bundle of nerves. The obsidian-eyed man smiled and tapped it again; reveling in the sinful moan it wrought from Harry's lips. Snape ushered in another finger, scissoring and stretching the virgin bud while soothing away Harry's discomfort by massaging the base of Harry's tail. Soon harry was thrusting back on his fingers, giving Snape the go ahead to add the third and final finger. Harry let out a small pained groan, but arched back against the stretch anyway, knowing the pain would pass. Severus let go of Harry's tail, the now free hand dipping to toy with Harry's sack, but never straying passed that, knowing it drive Harry crazy to have such stimulation, yet no attention played out on his weeping shaft. Harry mewled and thrust back onto Severus' fingers desperately, hoping that it convince his professor to at least touch his cock if not mount him.

Casting a quick lubrication spell on his shaft (spit can only go so far), Severus positioned himself carefully, the tip of his hard pulsating rod gently prodding the prepared hole. Harry whimpered softly, arching back, urging Snape on.

"Please…" Harry panted, "Sev…just fuck me already."

Hearing such language from the dragon boy, Severus lost it, snapping his hips forward sharply, burying himself completely within Harry's tight channel. Both of them moaned in a mix of intense pleasure and hints of pain: Harry from the sudden stretch that felt far bigger than just three fingers and Snape from have his cock caught in such a vice grip in Harry's body. The larger male stilled, waiting for his partner to get comfortable with his size, as he littered Harry's neck in small heated kisses. The strain on his mind to remain motionless was intense, his whole body singing in the urge to move and to claim the sweet delectable boy beneath him. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry pushed back gently, as if testing the waters and moaned; the sound soft and nearly missed by Severus' keen ears. Pulling back slowly, Severus savored every second as Harry tightened around him, trying to pull him back in. He paused when on the tip was left within the hot passage, coaxing a needy mewl out of Harry before ruthlessly slamming into the emerald-eyed youth. Harry gasped and writhed beneath him, moaning loudly as Severus started up a furious pace that both of them greatly desired.

For too long now, Snape had lived a life of celibacy, giving in only when he was past his limits, this sudden spike in activity almost proving too much. Harry on the other hand was nearing his peak once more, his inexperienced body swiftly succumbing to the kaleidoscope of sinful pleasure. Without even having his painfully hard cock touched once, Harry came, releasing a heavy torrent of semen to stain another portion of the Slytherin green sheets. The sudden climax surprised Snape, Harry's inner walls convulsion around his pulsating shaft, bringing him an abrupt end. With one final thrust, burying himself completely, Severus released hard, stilling himself to feel out every little sensation frying his nerves in a wild fire of erotic euphoria. Harry keened softly as he felt filled with the fresh cum, his wings drooping suddenly as did his ears, the post-coital drowsiness and afterglow settling in. Harry fought to stay up right, moving only when Snape pulled reluctantly out of him and collapsed off to the side, long pale arms snaking about the boy's waist to pull him close for after sex cuddling. After some maneuvering, they figured out a comfortable position, both of them swiftly dozing off, all thoughts about Severus' classes long gone from either of their minds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The End

The pair had slept until well into the night, the unknown built up stress and delectable sex working better than any sleeping potion that Snape could muster. Harry was the first wake, sleep glazed eyes peering around the room as he subtly removed himself from the bed. He shivered as bare feet connected gently with cold stone floor. Stretching, the emerald-eyed pseudo-human turned his gaze back to the bed, the tuft of his tail gently stroking the exposed chest of Severus who slept peacefully. A warm feeling bloomed within Harry as it always did when he saw the potions master free of worry, distain, or ill temperament, as well as the commonplace sneer or scowl.

The onyx haired youth sighed and looked up the time charm that seemed to reactivate whenever Severus was around. He still had an hour or so before the sun would rise, which meant at least three hours before any of the faculty or students would think of joining the daystar. Casting one last glance at Snape, Harry retrieved his wand from a small box tucked away in a pile of potion texts. Severus may not have known that Harry knew that it was there, but he had been listening to Severus speaking with Albus about his possessions while he had been playing with Fawkes. Harry paused as he moved to the bathroom, his brow furrowing as he remembered how the Headmaster had watched him. With that gleam in his eyes, it led Harry to think it was almost as if he planned with whole little adventure…

Shaking his head, he continued on his way and moved to the farthest end of the bathroom, not wanting to wake Snape as he apparated to the Shrieking Shack. While he had left the outside of the Marauder's hideout a pitiful mess to avoid suspicion, Harry had done much to refurbish the inside, even getting the plumbing hooked up. He shivered, suddenly yearning to back in bed with Severus, but he knew that he need to get back to his classes, something Snape would not allow until he was completely normal…or thoroughly buggered. Sighing, he moved to a dresser, pulling out a grey sweater, jeans, wooly socks, and a pair of silk green boxers Hermione had given to him as a joke. She probably thought he threw them away, but right now, Harry had grown used to feeling silk against his skin and wasn't very eager to go back to cotton. After magically altering his pants, shirt, and robes to fit his new features, Harry apparated back, this time to a prefect's bathroom near the Gryffindor quarters in the firm knowledge that the Gryffindor prefects would be sound asleep by now.

Once there, he settled into the water already prepared by the bath itself, bubbles beginning to flood the surface of the pool as Harry selected a soap that smelled faintly of pomegranates but mostly like the fresh air of spring rain. As the heat seeped in, the emerald-eyed male became aware of just how rough first time sex really was, his rump throbbing softly as the muscles there began to loosen up and allow the pain to register to his nerves. Despite the discomfort, Harry smiled wistfully, a low flame of desire smoldering in his belly at the thought of doing it again. His ears pivoted back as he smothered the flame. He needed to get ready for class no matter what guilt he felt for leaving Severus without warning. Sighing, he brought a wing forward to clean it gently, that snarky little voice in the back of his mind murmuring how it would be so much easier to clean his wings if he was with Snape.

After about an hour of relishing in the perfectly hot water, Harry finally found the will to remove himself and cast a drying spell, fighting the urge to shake himself to get his fur to lie flat on his tail or make his feathers sit naturally. By the time he was finished, the sun was just barely peeping over the horizon. Slipping out into the corridor, the dragon boy stalked through the halls with much practiced silence, his new goal was to retrieve his things for the day before anyone awoke in the lion's den. Slipping past slumbering Gryffindors, Harry gathered his things, briefly wondering how Snape might be taking his disappearance.

~Tilde View Jump~

(Back to Severus)

Severus, contrary to what people might think, was actually taking Harry's vanishing act rather well. He had woken up to a semi-warm bed with a harsh cold wave of disappointment. Yet this feeling vanished, replaced with an elegant brow cocked in irritation if not slight humor when he realized that Potter must have vacated early so he could attend his classes now that he had opposable thumbs and was big enough to use a wand without difficulties.

After that, Snape requested a change of sheets and went on with his day, moving to the Great Hall after some potion brewing for a small breakfast with the rest of the school. Much to his expectance, Harry did not join his peers. Perhaps he was waiting to show them from class to class before he actually began eating in the Hall, or perhaps he had already eaten. Either way, it meant he was not likely to see Harry before his own allotted teaching time with the pseudo-human. Just as Severus was getting ready to exit the Hall, a flash of black too dark to blend with a daytime shadow caught his attention, the object moving towards the kitchens. Snape smirked and let it be, an inkling of what it was, already firmly seated in his mind. The rest of the morning seemed to drag on like watching a first year attempt a good luck potion without instructions.

By the time passing period before his class with Harry, Snape felt mentally and physically tired. Scowling, he realized just how much Harry served to calm him during his classes with such inept students. Hell, the dragon even scared a few of his less controllable brats into cowed submission. He sunk into his chair, ready and willing to take a small nap until the soft creak of his classroom door announced an extremely early student. Snape rose, fully prepared to give the brat one of his iciest glares he could muster, only to be deflated when he saw who it was storming quietly into the dungeon room. Harry Potter, his wings slightly flared, tail twitching spastically in anger, and his pupils narrowed down to slits, as he marched up to Severus's desk. At first, he figured Harry would merely stop once he got to the desk. Yet, Harry corrected this thought when the emerald-eyed youth leapt nimbly over the desk and landed gracefully in front of him. A pair of emerald gems bore into his obsidian ones, burning with unbridled anger, or perhaps a mix of confusion, disbelief, hurt, and fury. Hesitantly, Severus reached up, cupping Harry's cheek with a pale slender hand. The younger male leaned into the touch slightly, the fire dimming a fraction.

"What's the matter Harry?" Severus murmured his tone soft and comforting. "I take it he populace didn't like your new appearance?"

Harry scowled and stepped closer, burying his face in Snape's chest, his words muffled by the thick black robes.

"They knew."

Severus blinked, startled by the simple statement.

"Who knew?"

"Hermione…Ron…even Albus…they set it up."

An icy streak of anger flashed through Severus' mind. Pulling away, he led Harry into the adjoining room that served as his office and personal secondary brewing lab. He tugged Harry into a hug, trying to comfort the boy who was practically trembling from the mass of fighting emotions. The potions master nuzzled the top of Harry's head, a hand gently massaging the tense muscles of the youth's back while the other rested gently on Harry's slender hips.

"What do you mean they set it up?"

"The potion and the accident…Hermione spelled my book to make it look like Albus' old potion recipe was the cooling potion we were supposed to brew. Ron made sure the cauldron spilled on me. Albus supplied the potion and the orders that were distract you while I brewed the potion wrong. That is why they did not come looking for me. The rest of the school was left uninformed."

Snape thought over what Harry had said as the boy snuggled closer, his tail curling against Snape's leg.

"Why do you think they would have done this?"

What Severus did not see was the furious blush that bloomed across Harry's face as the boy buried his face further into his robes to hide it.

"…"

Harry mumbled words swiftly, soft and strung together incoherently. Snape quirked and eyebrow and pulled back slightly, lifting Harry's chin to look the younger in the eye.

"Come again?"

The emerald-eyed boy's blush deepened, but he obliged the man anyway, his voice boasting embarrassment.

"I told Hermione and Ron that I liked you when they were pressuring me about my grades. I couldn't stop thinking about you." He looked away, as if ashamed to be admitting this. "Whenever my attentions strayed in class, I found myself thinking of you…and then I couldn't stop until someone tore me away from my daydreams."

Harry sighed and pulled away, his wings, ears, and tail drooped as he turned his back. Severus was baffled and touched by this confession. Perhaps to some this may have seemed like a one sided confession, especially given whom the participating parties were, yet the obsidian haired male felt oddly… joyous. Moving to stand behind Harry, Snape snaked his arms around the younger's waist, pinning Harry's wings between them as he nuzzled his neck.

"Why do you turn away?" He murmured heatedly into the smooth flesh, making Harry shiver. "After last night, I would have assumed that telling me this would have brought no problems. I too couldn't stop thinking of you Harry…can you forgive me for not bringing my affections to you sooner?"

Harry laughed at this and leaned back into Severus' lean body, his tail pushing slyly against the older man's crotch through his robes. Severus coughed, a sound made in warning before pulling away to prevent any sort of seduction he would not be able to resist. Harry flashed a devilish smile, his wings flapping once to resettle feathers mussed by the short embrace. It was nearing the start of his class and he highly doubted he properly teach the rest of the brats with a stiff one straining against his pants. Clearing throat, Severus spoke with a low even tone, one that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"I will give you a choice Harry. I have noticed, contrary to what people believe; you do not enjoy extra attention lest it be praise for something you worked hard on. I doubt you want to spend another class with a bunch of grown gawking brats, so you may spend this period in here and have a tutoring session to catch you up or you can learn the lesson for today with the rest of the class."

Harry made a face, his tail flicking irritably at the thought of sharing an hour with the people who had made him the way he was…even if they did bring Severus and him together. Severus let out a rare laugh and gathered a few ingredients that he needed for his own demonstrative supplies before leaving Harry to his own devices. When he stepped into the classroom, his robes flared dramatically, his features immediately schooled into a no-nonsense and easily angered teacher that was not going to deal with their inadequacies in a kind manner. He gave them all a standard scowl and with an emotionless voice, told them to open their books to the set page numbers for the day.

~Tilde View Jump~

(Once More to Harry)

Harry pouted as the door shut behind Snape, his ears pinned back in annoyance. He knew Snape would probably come and check on him when the others were enthralled with their attempt to brew whatever the day's lesson was centered on, but that could take nearly the entire period if the instructions were that complicated or the history and use behind the potion was lengthy. He looked around for something to do. None of the cauldrons were full and in the middle of a potion, nor did he think he would dare try and mettle with the neatly sorted herbs and ingredients to attempt his own potion without instruction. He sighed and settled on a velvet carpet that sat in front of the fireplace. Both looked like they had never seen a day of use in their life. Smiling, Harry stripped down, reducing himself to his bare form. He was not afraid of anyone finding him nude on the rug, a small spell cast on the fireplace to get a nice fire going to keep him warm as he waited for Severus to check up on him.

One might asked why he did not feel this particular fear, but if anyone knew the secretive and protective Snape, that question is better left thrown out the window to a Hungarian Horntail. Harry hummed happily and settled comfortably on the rug, his wings resting on the velvet surface on either side of him, his tail curling up in a stretch to graze his shoulders. He extended the appendage as far forward as he could, all thoughts of Snape finding him in this position gone as he pondered the inky black tail. He made it wriggle slightly, the tuft of semi-stiff fur shivering as the main body moved before him. He huffed and let it curl back the other way to complete the stretch, only to shiver with arousal as it brushed up against his no longer virgin opening. He cast a dirty look at the closed door, his keen ears picking up that sinful voice belonging to Severus who apparently was still lecturing the other students. Growling softly, he suddenly decided that his newly awakened libido should not have to suffer the wait for Severus...after all…his tail could replace that delectable cock. Harry shifted, moving onto his hands and knees and cast a wandless lubrication spell. The effort left him panting, but oh so deliciously in tune with the sensations of his body as his magic flowed through him. Curling his tail in again, he prodded the tight bud, the longer hairs of the tuft bending back so that the bony core pushed insistently, on the guardian ring of muscle blocking his path to that delightful gland that could easily bring him to his knees and pledge his eternal servitude to the one that commanded control over it. He whined, blunt nails digging into the rug as he forced the narrow tail tip inside, the fur making it bigger than it really was.

He spread his legs, continuing his conquest of his own body until his limbs nearly gave out from under him as he forcefully hit his prostate. Letting out a mewl of wonton pleasure, he pulled back his tail slowly, reveling in every little sensation as the silkily furred appendage slid slowly out of his tight passage. The narrow bony tail was nothing like Severus' hard pulsating shaft, but it was enough to strangle his ability to reason into oblivion. Thrusting back in harshly, he stabbed at the gland, moaning as a boiling hot wave of pleasure crashed down upon every fiber of his being. Lowering his chest to the floor, he snuck a hand back to lightly, teasingly graze the tip of his already weeping shaft. His mind already achieving lift off in envisioning that it was Severus doing this to him, pumping in and out ruthlessly until tears of unbridled pleasure began to bead up along his eyelashes like clear pearls upon a black flower petal. Harry gasped and moaned loudly, forgetting that Severus was teaching in the next room.

His ears were pinned back in pleasure, his wings extended and draped over the floor for balance, his face contorted with euphoria. Then, just as the incident with Snape's pillow, Harry climaxed, the door swinging open dramatically to reveal a shocked Severus. Dark obsidian orbs narrowed, a dark flame of desire and amusement sparking to life at the sight of the disheveled Harry Potter.

Harry slowly removed his tail from his entrance, the slicked furred appendage sliding from the stretched opening with a wet sucking sound, his once spent shaft quickly coming to life under the smoldering gaze of Snape thanks to teenage hormones and youth. The corner of Severus' mouth pulled into an amused smirk as he leered at Harry.

"I see you couldn't wait for me."

Harry whimpered softly, a low down ach building within his groin, the subtle scent of honey filling the air. Severus paused, inhaling the strange new addition to Harry's scent with puzzlement. It was an intoxicating undertone to the boy's heady arousal, one that made Severus desire to mount and mark him as if he had been turned into an animal instead of Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes, watching as Severus shivered with barely restrained desire. Somehow, he knew what was going on, it felt natural despite what his logical half was shrieking. It almost felt like he needed bred, not breed with a female, but mounted and bred until his belly was full with his mate's offspring. He paused at this, reptilian eyes feral, as he looked the dark male over. Could Severus be his mate?

He is certainly strong enough to protect him and any possible young. His more primal side voiced. This part of him had appeared during his first few days as an animal, guiding him where his human mentality failed to grasp lessons that needed learning when he was a dragon. Moreover, he like him…a lot…that makes him mates material… right?

His primal half purred in agreement and urged him to try to coax Severus in a quick bout of sex, the knowledge that Severus still had a couple classes left still helping to guide his actions. He smiled sheepishly, silently apologizing for the new mess he made before turning himself so that his back faced Snape. He feel the older man's eyes boring lusty holes into his back, making the line of fur along his spine stand as erect as his cock. He looked over his shoulder, his voice nothing more than a husky purr as he tucked himself into a similar position as the day before. His arms tucked to his sides, his chest pressed flat against the velvet rug and his arse high in the air with his tail pulled to the side in invitation. Had Harry never been changed by the potion, he might not have been so willing to act whorish, but now he was had a new inner voice tempering his actions. He smiled, half-lidded eyes focused on Severus who stood rigid, torn between desire and the need to prepare for his next class.

"Come on Sev…" Harry purred, wiggling his rump slightly. "I already prepared myself…how about a quick one before you have to go back to those brats?" When Severus only twitched in signal that he was listening, Harry reached back, fingering the abused hole. "Come on…think of it a stress reliever."

Apparently, that little push did it as Severus snapped and strode forward, dominance and primal authority oozing from his figure, making Harry have to bite back a moan of satisfaction. An ear pivoted back, catching a quickly mutter lubrication spell as the sounds of discarded robes, rustling fabric, and a zipper being drawn faded away. Harry gasped as he felt something hard and hot rutting teasingly against his prepared entrance. Harry whined and pushed back against the rigid shaft, his tail curling around the other's waist, pulling Severus closer. The man chuckled at Harry's impatience, but did not argue, if they were going to finish before they had to make their appearance at lunch, then he was not going to torture his insistent uke. Pulling his hips back, Snape lined himself up before thrusting forward, the motion hard and powerful as he buried himself to the root, tearing so many sweet moans from Harry's luscious lips. Severus groaned, wincing slightly. They may have coupled yesterday, and it had seemed like Harry did a good job stretching himself, but he was still so tight.

Harry mewled and pushed back against him, urging him to move. Severus obeyed the emerald-eyed boy without hesitation, moving as he had seen Harry working himself just moments before. The pace was fast and hard, animal like and nothing more than carnal desire laced with a strange deep-seated love neither one had realized they possessed. Sure, they had known of the attraction. Yes they both knew they would desire nothing more than a year locked away from civilization to make this love grow and blossom as well as bugger each other senseless. Harry moaned, his wings stretching as far as they could as Severus began to stroke his weeping shaft, pearls of pre cum dotting the rug's deep emerald surface. He was so close, his mind nothing more than a churning sea of euphoric pleasure, every fiber of his being calling out to the man currently pounding him into the floor to mark him, claim him so that no other would ever think of trying take him as their own. Harry tilted his neck to the side; his magic flaring, enveloping Snape's own, sharing with him the curse of potion that Albus had brought forth from the dark recesses of the Hogwart's vaults. A sharp pain blended in a musical perfection with his pain, bringing down an indescribable orgasm.

Harry blacked out seconds later to the feel of Severus' fresh hot seed filling him full.

~Tilde View Jump~

(Back to Snape)

Severus panted heavily, suddenly feeling spent as their magic mingled for a few seconds longer before parting. His mouth tasted faintly of copper, yet he did not know why. At some point a darker part of his mind, one he had kept under lock and key for most of his life, took over, guiding his movements as he struggled to keep above the tidal wave of passion, love, and bliss. Looking down, he saw a bite wound on Harry's neck, crimson jewels beading up slowly like dark gems before running slowly down sweat soaked skin. Out of a strange impulse, Severus lapped up the blood slowly, making sure he got every droplet before cleaning up the source. He hummed in satisfaction before pulling out of Harry, and arm still looped around the younger's waist to prevent him from merely collapsing to the floor. Casting a time charm, he saw that he had about ten minutes to get the boy roused and ready to go to the Great Hall for lunch. He scooped up Harry, his dark eyes soft, as he looked the young male over. He felt a sense of completion, not just from the sex, but also as a whole. He moved to lay Harry on one the bare tables he normally prepared potions on before retrieving a potion that would wake the pseudo-human. He paused when he slipped between a pair of cupboards, a nagging twinge in his back flaring before dying away. Shaking it off, he retrieved the potion, just managing to get it down Potter's throat before it returned with a vengeance.

Snape hissed in pain as his magic shifted, pushing against his back until new set of appendages broke free, his shirt ripping as it gave way as did his pants when his spine decided to elongate into a tail that looked similar to Harry's. His magic shifted again, this time working to heal and mend the damage, as Severus stood rigid in pain, a headache from the growth of horns, the change in his ears, and sudden super senses. It was enough to nearly stagger and collapse with the sensory over load. Harry groaned, causing his ears to swivel forward in attention, making Severus grimace at how the seemed to move on their own accord.

The pain…no wonder the potion knocked him out and put him in a protective shell…and these things! They seem to move on their own.

Harry sat up, giving him a dreamy smile, as he looked him over. Harry purred and stepped off the desk, hugging Severus' form, his hands drifting over the new wings. Unlike Harry, his wings tipped in a shimmering emerald green caught between Harry's eyes and the Slytherin house color. Even though he wanted to explore these new traits, he had matters that revolved mostly around dragging Harry to the Great Hall. Tossing Harry his clothes, he gave a murmured command for Harry to get dressed. By the time they had freshened up (Snape summoning some fresh clothes he magically tailored while Harry 'cleaned' himself) and got to the Hall, everyone was already there. Yet curiously, there were two open chairs at the teacher's table. Harry looked to Snape in confusion who returned it, both of their tails twitching with curiosity. Was there a new teacher about they did not know of? Severus strode to his seat, sneaking in stealthily while Harry merely followed, unsure if he should go and sit with his friends or his mate. Albus winked at them and motioned for Harry to sit in the spare chair. To Severus' surprise, no one seemed to notice their odd appearance. In fact, there was not even a curious stare or sly attempt to peek.

As the lunch hour whittled away - with Harry nearly ready to simply lean on him and doze off - Albus coughed softly as he passed by to get their attention. After a brief interlude to inform them of the new password to his office, he gave them the friendly invitation to visit him as soon as they were ready to depart from the Hall. Harry simply nodded and snapped up the last of his lunch while Severus merely finished off his drink. They settled into the padded chairs comfortably…well as comfortably as they could with wings and tails, both sets of eyes on the Headmaster.

"Lemon drop? Licorice Snap?"

Albus offered merrily despite the fact he knew both of them would turn the kind gesture down. Severus cleared his throat, a scowl on his face.

"Ah well, more for me I guess. Now my boys, I suppose you would like some answers."

Both of them nodded, Snape was a bit curt in the movement but both of them shared the annoyed impatience.

"To state simply, both of you were beginning to lag in your works, Harry more so than you Severus, but I suppose that is because you have more control over your emotions. I devised a plan that would - of course- bring you two together. Before you ask, why you two? Through the confessions of Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasly, and my own mental digging, I found the source of your problems. The potion I used was an old love potion that worked off the basis of two peoples' attraction for one another. The stronger the attraction, the faster the potion worked. Needless to say, I was rather shocked at how swiftly the potion took effect despite my earlier observations." Albus paused to take a sip of tea. "It was in the initial design to at least form a bond of friendship between you two. I see now what I mistook for the desire to be companions was truly a desire to become partners in life. This is evident by the unique side effect of a couple sharing the potion's power through a magical bond."

Albus leaned back in his chair, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously behind those half-moon spectacles as though he was a child tricking his mother into giving him his favorite sweet.

"I used this particular potion because it was a potion you don't know of Severus, this way the plan could commence without you curing Mr. Potter here of his ailment." Albus rose from his seat peering down at them for a moment before moving to retrieve a rather ancient looking scroll. "What I didn't count on was you two going on and creating a whole new species entirely. But as I read this worn scripture at the bottom, it seems that this potion was stored for good reason." He looked up at them. "As it would seem, to solidify a bond that was truly powerful, the potion would call upon their magic cores to alter their genetics and turn the two being into something else. I suppose back then, creatures were less likely to cross breed without outside help."

Severus and Harry looked at each other wide eyes before looking back to Albus, a blatant plea written across both of their faces. Yes, they wanted to be together, but this?

"Don't give me that look boys; this is an ancient recipe, one I took too lightly. This scroll alone predates even the centaurs, I doubt anyone could wrest an antidote in time before your magic cores have settled with the change, making it completely irreversible. If you would like, I can arrange special secluded housing for the both of you here at Hogwarts and outside. Given the nature of your new attributes, I am sure you will both benefit from an area with wide-open skies; perhaps a mountain home?"

Albus looked at the both of them with a serious expression, the mischievous glint replaced by sincere apologies. Severus looked to Harry, lost for words, but went rigid at the familiar gleam of lust in the boy's eyes.

Well…Harry does not seem too plagued by this new upset in his life…

Before Severus could hope to speak up, Harry charged in, his emerald eyes sparking with eagerness.

"A mountain home would be excellent Headmaster! As for Hogwarts, I think Severus' quarters should do." Harry nodded to himself before standing. "Well, we better be off, Sev's still has some classes to teach."

With that, he bade a cheery farewell to Albus before grabbing Severus and pulling him the office, still in a daze about his shift from human to something else. After a few tense lessons, they decided to retreat to Severus' room dinner rather than eat in the Hall. Just as they were rounding the corner that led to his quarters, Snape halted in his steps, the sudden stop jerking harry back into his chest and into a warm embrace.

"You seem completely unperturbed by all this Harry. May I ask why?"

"Because, now I have a valid excuse to be protective if anyone tires to flirt with you again."

Severus snorted at that comment, ushering them inside towards the den where they settled into the comfortably chairs that were large enough to house their wings without awkward twisting.

"I highly doubt anyone would flirt with me."

"They already do Sev; you just make a point to ignore it."

Harry tapped the tip of Snape's nose in a teasing manner, settling in his seat just as a house elf appeared to ask what they wanted for supper. After giving their order and receiving the desired food promptly, Harry moved to curl up in Severus' lap, purring softly as his tail curled about the older man's tail, his ears held in a relaxed position as they ate their food in silence, the dishes disappearing as soon as they finished. The emerald-eyed boy snuggled close, his head tucked under Severus' chin while Snape brought his wings around to serve as a protective feathered blanket. After a while, Harry finally dozed off, leaving a sleep tempted Snape to carry him gingerly to the bed, the fresh sheets just begging to be messed up. Ignoring the urge to wake Harry, he spelled off their clothes and crawled under the covers, positioning the younger flush against him. A smug smile tugged at his lips as he heard Harry speak in a breathy voice before slipping into his own dreamland.

"My mate…"


End file.
